Neo Cure Origins: Midorikawa's Story
by Fire Blizzard Forever
Summary: When first year Kariya Masaki gets into a fight a young boy with green hair comes in and saves the day. What happens when this boy joins Raimon and strange rumors start spreading. Can Kariya hold it together even when his new found friend makes him question himself? Inazuma Eleven Go, Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1: Lone Wolf

**Neo Cure Origins: Midorikawa's Story**

**Chapter 1: Lone Wolf**

**Aydan's POV**

"Aydan can you pass the popcorn?" Said Sky

I passed her the bowl of popcorn after taking a large handful and continuing to watch the movie.

"This is a good movie, what did you say it was called again?" Asked Harmonia

"Avengers Assemble, Kyousuke showed it to me" I replied

It was a Friday night and Harmonia and Sky had come round to my house for a sleepover. It was about 10:00 and we had decided to watch a movie that Kyousuke had shown me. We all seemed to be enjoying it until I heard a call from downstairs.

"Aydan!" Called Ryuuji

I ran out of the door and called down "Ryuuji what's wrong?!"

"You need to see this! Come down and bring Sky and Harmonia!" He replied

I grabbed Sky and Harmonia before we all ran downstairs and into the living room to find something we weren't expecting.

"Is it…?!"

**Kariya's POV**

"What did you say to me you little creep?!"

"I said you need to take a bath grease ball!" I said as he punched my face again.

I was in the park and I had seen these guys picking on this little girl because of her glasses, so I had walked over and tried to distract them for a while so the little girl could run but it turned into a fight that I was losing.

"Back off!" I said trying to push him away but he just slammed me agenised a wall causing my head to bleed.

"Looks like the creep needs to learn some manners!" He said going in for another punch.

Suddenly, someone had come up behind him and punched him on the back of his head. The guy let go of me and turned around to see who had dared to oppose him. A boy with neat green hair that curved inwards, black eyes, a purple and grey double layered shirt and grey shorts stood before him with a confident grin on his face.

"Trying to help the little creep are ya? Well you'll soon learn not to get in the way of other people's business!" He said going in for an attack.

The green haired boy said nothing just smiled cheekily before swiftly dodging the guys attack and hitting him in multiple places with great speed forcing the guy to collapse. He spat on the ground before slowly standing up and going for another punch but the boy grabbed his arm, twisted it and held it behind his back still saying nothing.

"MIDORIKAWA!" Shouted someone.

I turned my head to see Aydan running over.

"Whaaat?" Said the boy for the first time.

"Let go of him now! Before you seriously hurt him!" She shouted

The boy kneed him in the back making him collapse again before letting go.

"Midorikawa that was too much! You need to handle how much force you use!" Said Aydan telling him off like his mother

"Tsk I was only helping that guy" He said pointing to me

Aydan then noticed me.

"Kariya? Oh never mind let's go!" She said grabbing his arm and walking away.

I woke up the next day feeling pretty sore. Most of my injuries had healed up but I was left with a few bruises. I quickly got dressed before heading off to school.

I had just walked through the school gates when I noticed two people arguing.

"Aydan just leave me alone! I can take care of myself!"

"You couldn't go out for five minutes before getting into a fight yesterday!"

"Urghh go away!"

It was Aydan and that boy Midorikawa. Aydan then walked away in a huff leaving him alone. I walked up behind him and gave him a gentle punch on the arm.

"Ehh, oh it's you" He said

"Yea, thanks for helping me out the other day"

"Oh it was nothing. You're Kariya Masaki aren't you? Aydan was telling me"

"Yea, and you Midorikawa right?"

"Yea nice to meet you" He said holding out his hand

"You a first year?" I said shaking it

"Yea, started today" He said as we walked along.

"I'm a first year too, we might just get along" I said grinning

"Heh maybe. Hey you wouldn't happen to know where the soccer club is?"

"Yea I'm in the soccer club, but then again so is Aydan, why didn't you ask her?"

"I didn't want to because otherwise she would be following me around all day!"

"Heh why is she so close to you?"

"Our dads are friends and my dad asked her to look after to me but I'm fine on my own"

"Your dads…Oh your dad must be Midorikawa Ryuuji right?"

"Yea that's right" He said smiling.

We eventually reached the soccer club and walked inside. Everyone was there including Aydan.

"So you managed to find the soccer club eh?" She said

"Yea, I told you I could take care of myself" He said sticking his tongue out.

We then quickly got Midorikawa signed up with the soccer club and headed off to class. I was a bit disappointed when I found out the he wouldn't be in my class but he seemed fine on his own. When class was over I walked out and waited outside Midorikawa's class room. He soon came out and began wiping his hand on my shirt.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"Teacher asked me to solve an equation on the board and I broke the chalk by accident" He replied.

I then saw that my sleeve was covered in white powder.

"Jeez thanks" I said sarcastically trying to wipe it off.

"No problem" he said grinning before continuing to walk down the corridor.

WS: Damn I'm excited about this story!

Aydan: You are?

WS: Yeah! I've been planning it for a while and I had a massive imagination burst and kinda wrote like four chapters of this in one day!

Harmonia: Wow you are excited

WS: Yesss~ I'm also going to try and upload some more story related pictures on my DeviantART so check that out!

Aydan: All links are in Profile~


	2. Chapter 2: Girls are Annoying

**Chapter 2: Girls are annoying.**

"So, where do you want to go for break?" I asked

"I dunno, I don't know where anything is remember?" He said with his eyes closed. "How about a walk round the school?"

"Sure" I said walking alongside him.

While walking along the corridor we came across a group of giggling girls who were chatting amongst themselves.

"Hey isn't that the new guy, Midorikawa?" One of them whispered.

"Yea, he's in my class, he's so cool!" The other said.

"Strong too, I heard he beat up these guys the day before he started!"

"Cool!"

I looked at Midorikawa whose eyes were still closed and hands behind his head but he had a slight bit of blush forming across his cheeks, only very slight though.

"You're blushing?" I said

"N-No I'm not!" He said looking at me.

"Why, did you hear those girls?"

"Girls are annoying, I don't get on well with them" He replied

"Why?"

"All they do is talk about boys and make-up and shopping and…their just annoying"

"What about Aydan?"

"She's o-k I guess but still annoying"

"But she's not very girly; she pretended to be a boy when she first came here"

"Yea I heard…she's just really over-protective" He said looking away.

We continued walking in silence for a bit until Tenma spotted us.

"Kariya-kun!" He said running over to us.

"Hey Tenma"

"Oh you're the new guy right? Errr what was it…" Tenma said thinking.

"It's Midorikawa" Midorikawa replied.

"Ah that's it! You joined the soccer club right Midorikawa-kun?"

"Yea…"

I could see Midorikawa felt awkward talking to Tenma and I decided to jump in.

"Ehh I was just showing Midorikawa-kun around…"

"Oh right! Sorry, I'll see you both later then!" Tenma said rushing off.

The day soon came to an end and it was time for practice. I took Midorikawa to the club and he was introduced to the club and handed his kit. We all got changed quickly and ran onto the pitch. Midorikawa came on with Aydan before walking over to me.

"Hey, what were you doing with Aydan?" I asked

"She was just showing me something…" He replied and began stretching.

"Midorikawa, what position do you play?" Asked coach.

"Defence" He replied bluntly.

"Ok, Kariya, you practice with Midorikawa today, show him what you know"

"Yes coach. Come on" I said leading Midorikawa to our training spot.

I called Kirino over to come and help us but Midorikawa began chuckling.

"Eh Kirino-senpai would you mind helping us? I wanted to see if Midorikawa could steal the ball from you…" I asked but Kirino was distracted by Midorikawa's laughing.

"What?" He said looking at Midorikawa.

"You're a dude right?" He said still chuckling.

"O-Of course I am!" He said getting slightly annoyed.

"It's just kinda hard to tell with those!" He said pointing to Kirino's ponytails.

"Kariya give me the ball!" Kirino said grumpily.

I quickly passed it to him and he took a few steps back.

"Let's see if you're all just talk and no action!" Kirino said glaring at Midorikawa who had a smirk on his face.

They began charging at each other but Midorikawa quickly slide tackled Kirino making him fall onto the ground.

"Heh, I win" Midorikawa said.

"T-That was rough play!" Kirino said holding his leg.

"Midorikawa!" Called a voice

"Urghh here we go again" Midorikawa said annoyed.

It was Aydan who had called and was running over. "Midorikawa I've told you! You need to learn how to handle the force you use!"

"Urghh I got the ball didn't I?!" He shouted back.

"That's not the point! What if you had seriously hurt Kirino-senpai?!"

"Why are you always having a go at me?!"

"Do you think Ryuuji-san would be proud of you doing this?!"

"Don't bring my dad into this!" Midorikawa growled

"What's going on over here?!" Coach Endou said walking over.

"Coach, tell Aydan to stop bothering me during practice!" Midorikawa said

"Well I wouldn't have to if you weren't such a wild child!"

"Oh so just because your daddy's little angel that makes me a wild child?!"

"Ok you two stop this right now!" Coach shouted silencing both of them. "Whatever problems you two have with each other, you leave them off the pitch am I clear?"

They both just stared at each other for a moment before saying "Yes coach…"

It felt like soccer practice had lasted forever but it eventually ended and me and Midorikawa decided to walk home together. We had been silent almost the whole way back until an idea popped into my head.

"Hey Midorikawa"

"What?" He said still grumpy.

"Why don't you come hang out with me and some of my friends this weekend?"

"Your…friends?" He said slightly confused.

"Why did you say it like that?" I asked

"Didn't realise you had any friends" He said cheekily.

"I have plenty of friends! You're one of them!"

"Heh you sure?" He said walking up to his door "See ya tomorrow Masaki" he finished.

"M-Masaki?! I never said you cou-" But before I could finish he had shut the door behind him. "Pfft I'll get him back…"


	3. Chapter 3: The Name

**Chapter 3: The Name**

I decided that the best way to get back at Midorikawa was to figure out his first name and start calling him by it and since he hadn't told anyone I guessed it was pretty embarrassing which would make my revenge that much sweeter. While walking to school I spotted Harmonia.

"Harmonia-san!" I said running up to her.

"Oh Kariya-kun, what's up?"

"You and Aydan are best friends right?"

"Yea of course"

"So you're friends with Midorikawa right?" I asked.

"Umm sorta…Midorikawa doesn't really get on with many people"

"Do you know Midorikawa's first name?"

"Well yea…"

"What is it?!" I said pestering her.

"I-I can't tell you!"

"Why?!"

"Midorikawa would kill me! The last time I called Midorikawa by his first name…"

_Flash back_

"_I TOLD YOU TO NEVER CALL ME THAT!" Midorikawa shouted at Harmonia._

"_I'm sorry it just slipped out!" Harmonia said hiding behind Aydan._

"_ARGHHHHHH!" Midorikawa threw a chair at them both but they just managed to dodge it._

"_Aydan help me!" Harmonia said desperately._

"_I don't know what to do! It's your fault for saying the name!"_

"_I'm sorrrrrrrryyyyy!" Harmonia squealed_

"_What's going on?!" Ryuuji said as he rushed into the room._

"_HELP US!" Harmonia and Aydan shouted in sync._

Normal time

"Basically it would not end well!" Harmonia said running off.

"Darn…but Aydan knows the name…and she doesn't seem to get on with him very well so maybe she would tell me…"

I later found Aydan in the club room cleaning up some papers.

"Aydan-san!"

"Hi Kariya, you need something?"

"Please tell me Midorikawa's first name!"

"W-Wha? I can't do that…" She said looking away.

"But it's the perfect way to get revenge! You know you want revenge too! Think of all the times you guys have ended up in a fight!"

"Yea but for the sake of everyone I can't tell you…sorry Kariya…"

I was about ready to give up on this, was it really that bad knowing his name? I was walking through the corridor when I came across a large group of girls with cameras.

"What's going on?" I asked one of the girls at the back.

"Oh it was so cute! These guys were picking on Momoko-chan and Midorikawa-kun came over and saved her! All the girls from the school newspaper found out and their interviewing them, calling them the new cutest couple!"

"C-Couple?!" It had only just popped into my head that Midorikawa really doesn't like girls and with a crowed like this…

I pushed my way through the crowed of girls and found my way to the front. There were cameras everywhere and people pushing and shoving. Midorikawa was in the middle with Momoko-chan. One girl pushed Momoko into Midorikawa causing him to flinch and try to push away. It was strange though, usually he would have forced his way out and ended up hurting people but he wasn't…he just stood there almost paralysed.

"Midorikawa!" I called out to him.

Despite all the noise the girls were making he heard me and turned.

"Kariya get me out of here!" He shouted to me.

"Hmm I'm not sure, this is a pretty good way of getting revenge"

"What do you mean revenge?!"

"For calling me Masaki!"

"Ok I'm sorry! I'm sorry just get me out!" He said desperately.

I held my hand out for him which he quickly grabbed and I pulled him out of the crowed into the open.

"T-Thanks!" He said still recovering.

"No problem…" I replied.

"Midorikawa!" A voice from behind called.

"WHAT NOW?!"

It was Aydan again.

"I swear if you start having a go at me I will pound your face in!" He shouted to her.

"N-No I just heard what happened…are you ok?"

"I'm fine!"

"Did you…"

"No I didn't hurt anyone! Not even the guys who were picking on that girl so there!"

"R-Really?!" Aydan said in amazement.

"Yes really! I told you I have plenty of self-control"

"Midorikawa I'm so proud!" Aydan said pulling him into a hug.

"A-Aydan get off…" He said calml.y

"Ohhh but I'm so happy!"

"Err Midorikawa…." I said

I had only just realised that the crowed of girls had turned around and were now taking pictures of Aydan hugging Midorikawa!

"Oh come on! Kariya let's get out of here!" He said grabbing my arm and running.

The next day

"Oh god…" I said looking at the newspaper headline.

"What?" Midorikawa said trying to see.

"N-Nothing!"

"Give it!" He said snatching it from me.

He paused for a moment to read the front page before tearing it into small pieces and throwing it away. "I-hate-girls!" He said before walking off.

Because of yesterday, Midorikawa had made the headlines with a picture of him and Momoko, Aydan and me.

We walked into the school to find two large groups of girls arguing.

"W-What's going on?" I asked.

"We are having a shipping's war!" The leader of the first group said.

"Urgghhh Kariya can we just go, I don't want to hear any more of this stupid girl stuff"

"SEE YOU CAN CLEARLY SEE THE LOVE THAT THEY SHARE!" The girl we had been talking too shouted to the other team.

"W-Wha?" I said in confusion. "Why did you?"

"We are supporting your love! Unlike those stupid MidoriKo shippers!" She shouted to the team.

"No you MasaKawa shippers are the stupid ones!"

"Masa…"

"Kawa…" We both said in turn.

"Oh god…"

"There shipping us and you and Momoko!"

"This is why I hate girls!" Midorikawa shouted and walked off and I quickly followed.


	4. Chapter 4: That's What Friends are For

**Chapter 4: That's what Friends are For**

Me and Midorikawa went our separate ways to our classes but I couldn't get that name out of my head…

"MasaKawa…" I said quietly to myself.

A note was then passed onto my desk. I opened it and it was from Tenma.

_Are those rumours true?_

I quickly wrote back and we carried this conversation on for the next ten minutes until a hand smacked down on my desk.

"Kariya, what is this?" Sensei said taking away the paper that me and Tenma had been writing on.

"Err…" I said trying to think of something until a knock came at the door.

"Come in"

The teacher from the classroom down the hall came in holding Midorikawa by the arm.

"Sorry to bother you but could you take Midorikawa here for the rest of the day? He was shooting spit balls in class" The teacher said.

"I told you it wasn't me!" Midorikawa said back.

"Hush, you were caught red handed!" The teacher snapped.

"Of course we will take him" Sensei replied as the other teacher took their leave. "Ok Midorikawa was it? Your first job is to read out this note some of our students were passing round" He said handing Midorikawa the note.

"Ahh so it isn't just my class filled with troublemakers" He said cheekily

"Just read the note to the class" Sensei said giving me a quick glare.

Midorikawa sighed and began to read the note.

"Are those rumours true?

What rumours?

The whole Masaka-" He paused.

"Well?" Sensei said.

"…I don't want to read it…." Midorikawa said looking down.

"I'll read it Sensei!" Said a girl I recognised from the MasaKawa group.

He then snatched the paper from Midorikawa and handed it to the girl. Midorikawa came over to me.

"How much did you read?" I whispered to her

"As far as I read out, as soon as I heard MasaKawa I stopped…" She replied

The girl then began to read out the note.

"Are those rumours true?

What rumours?

The whole Masakawa thing?"

The girl then smirked and closed her eyes.

"Oh that, yes its true!

So you do like Midorikawa-kun?!

Yes I'm deeply in love with him!"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I WROTE!" I out shouted in shock.

"Yes it is!" The girl replied.

"You weren't even looking at the note!"

"K-Kariya…" Midorikawa said looking at me in confusion.

"I swear I didn't write that! She made it up! Give me it!" I said trying to snatch the note from the girl but she shoved it in her mouth and ate it.

"You have no proof!" She said sticking her tongue out.

"Y-You!" I said raising my fist getting ready to punch her when another hand grabbed my fist. I turned around to find Midorikawa with a rather serious face.

"Kariya it's not worth it" He said still with a light grasp on my fist.

"But-"

"I know, girls are annoying what have I been telling you" He said giving me a quick smile.

I loosened my fist and put my arm down. I looked at the class to see everyone staring at me in shock. I ran out of the classroom and down the hall until I found the boys toilets. I rushed into one of the cubicles and put my head in my hands.

"Why did I do that?" I said quietly to myself

The door then creaked open slowly and I held my breath wondering who it was.

"Kariya? You in here?"

It was Midorikawa.

I continued holding my breath not wanting him to find me but he came up to the door of the cubicle I was in and stood there.

"Kairya open the door"

I stayed silent.

"Open it or I will break it down"

I reached out and slowly opened the door knowing that if I didn't he probably would break down the door.

"You ok?" He said looking at me.

"…I promise I didn't write any of that, it was all lies" I said still looking down.

"I know"

"Y-You do?" I said looking up.

"I trust you and if you say you didn't write it then I believe you"

"Midorikawa…" I said feeling slightly better.

"That what friends are for right?" He said giving me another smile.

I began to chuckle.

"What?" He asked.

"You have a cute smile" I replied still chuckling.

"W-What do you mean?!" He said covering his mouth.

"When you smile properly it makes you look girly"

"Yea I know that, why do you think I never smile?!" He said blushing slightly.

"Haha sorry, it's a nice smile" I said smiling at him.

"Heh at least I don't have a smile that makes me look like a baby" He said cheekily

"I-I don't!"

"Hehe little baby Masaki"

"Oy don't call me that! Or I might throw you back into the pit of fangirls!"

"Aww you wouldn't do that" He said chuckling

"What makes you think I wouldn't?"

"Because you love me remember?" He said cheekily

"I-I do not! I thought you said you trusted me!"

"I do but now that you're saying I have a cute smile and stuff I'm not so sure…"

"Oh give up!" I said giving him a slight punch on the arm which he returned.

The bell then rang beginning lunch break.

"Ladies first" I said holding the door open.

"Ah no I should respect my elders" Midorikawa said

"How do you know if I'm older? When's your birthday?"

"Twenty-fourth of January" He replied.

"Oh so your birthday was only a couple of weeks ago…but yea I'm older"

"Well off you go grandpa, don't want to miss your bingo now do you?" Midorikawa said cheekily.

"Fine, you win this one" I said walking out the door with him following.

When lunch break ended me and Midorikawa began heading back to class.

"Well I'll see you after school" I said waving him off.

"What do you mean idiot?" He said cheekily.

"Eh?"

"I'm in your class for the rest of the day remember?"

"Oh yea my bad, come on" I said letting him catch up

It turned out that we had P.E next so we all headed for the changing rooms and quickly got dressed and went into the gym.

"Ok so we have a very special guest today, meet Mr. Tokomaku" Said Sensei as a tall middle aged man with jet black hair stepped up.

"Hello everyone. So I'm here to test an app that my company have design. This app randomly chooses a sport and we wanted to test it on a class. And just to spice things up a little, the winner or winning team will receive this special addition skate board!"

He then held up a shiny black and blue jet streamed skate board.

"Whoa…" I said in amazement.

"You skate board Kariya?" Midorikawa asked me.

"Yea and that is one cool sake board, I gotta win it!"

"Ok now if you teacher would be so kind to test our app" He said holding out his tablet and Sensei pressed the button.

"And the sport is...rhythmic gymnastics!"

"WHAAATTT?!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Well there goes my skate board…" I said.

"Ok, ok to make this a little easier you will get ten minutes to prepare your routine to a random song" he said pressing another button on his tablet.

Everyone then got into a space and began practicing.

"Hey good luck Masaki!" Midorikawa shouted to me.

"You're the one going to need luck! This is the higher level class, I mean, do you even know what rhythmic gymnastics is?" I said secretly not actually knowing what it was.

"Yea it's like dancing but adding a few cartwheels and stuff here and there" He said before walking off.

I had no idea what to do and it seemed that almost no one else did either. Everyone except a few who were completely failing was just sitting down and Midorikawa was lying on the floor. Before I knew it the ten minutes was up.

"Ok everyone gather round!" Said the man directing us where to sit leaving a large rectangle in the middle. "So you don't have to compete if you don't want to but it means you won't win the skate board. So who wants to go first?"

Some guys who were really over confident decided to take part each of them getting a different song varying from Call me Maybe to Good Feeling. They were all absolutely rubbish.

"Is that it? No one else is brave enough to take part? Well in that case the winner is…"

"I do it…" Said a voice from the back. It was Midorikawa.

"Good on you son! Come into the middle! Ok your song is…" He said pressing the button "Kiss Britney's Boyfriend!" ((If you don't know this song then search it up! It's kind of a remix thing))

As he walked up I imagined how funny this would be but at the same time I couldn't help but feel kind of bad…what if he failed? And with all the grief he's been getting lately…

The music soon started…

"One, two, three, four…"

What I saw next was incredible. Midorikawa was all over the place, one minute dancing like a pro the next doing flips and moves I had never even seen. He kept his eyes closed the whole time, him mind solely on the rhythm. It was amazing how flexible he was and when the song ended everything went silent. Soon enough the hall was filled with claps and cheers from both the class and some girls that had walked into the hall to see what had been going on.

"I think we have our winner!" The man said handing Midorikawa the skate board and lifting his arm up in the air as everyone cheered. Midorikawa didn't seem to care much about the cheers and as soon as he could came over to me.

"Here" He said handing me the skate board.

"B-But you won it!" I said in protest.

"So? I can't skate and you really wanted it. I only went up there to get it for you"

"Midorikawa…" I said staring at the skate board.

He then flicked my forehead.

"Owww!"

"Just take the damn thing and stop acting so sentimental" He said to me.

I took the skate board from him "Thanks…"


	5. Chapter 5: Gracidea Flower

**Chapter 5: Gracidea Flower**

Saturday finally came and I had just finished getting ready and was about to go get Midorikawa. I went out into the garden and was about to walk out the gate when a voice called.

"Dude you get ready as slow as a girl"

It was Midorikawa sitting on top of the slide looking impatient.

"How did you know where I live?" I asked.

"Aydan told me" He said sliding down "So where are these 'friends' of yours?"

"Waiting for us at the park, come on" I said leading him out.

When we arrived at the park everyone was around the swings waiting for us.

"It's about time Kariya!" One of them said.

"Sorry guys" I replied walking over.

"So this is the guy you were talking about?"

"Yea, this is Midorikawa, Midorikawa this is Lee, Tamaki and Kyouta" I said pointing each of them out.

"Nice to meet you" He said giving them a quick salute.

"So where we going today Lee?" Kairya asked.

"Just for a walk around town, sound good?"

"Yea, let's go" I said as we left the park.

We ended up in the centre of town by noon just chatting.

"So Midorikawa you go to Raimon too?" Said Lee.

"Yea I started last week" he replied.

"Well we all go to Teikoku"

"That big fancy school?"

"Heh yea" He said trying to make it sound impressive.

"Oh so your all posh twats?" Midorikawa said cheekily.

"Better then you tramps" Lee replied.

We all started laughing.

"I like this dude Kariya, he's ok" Tamaki added.

"Hey what's going on there?" Kyouta said pointing in front.

A few meters away, there were three girls, one holding something and being pushed by the other two.

"Hey isn't that Momoko?" Kariya said.

"Their talking a bit loud…" Lee said as we listened in.

"Just go give it to him!" One of the girls pushing said.

"I-I can't!" Momoko said trying to stop them.

"He helped you right?!"

"Yes but…"

"THEN GO!" the two girls yelled shoving Momoko forward towards us.

"U-Ummm Midorikawa-kun…" She said shyly.

"Um hi Momoko…" Midorikawa said trying to act calm.

"I-I wanted to give you this…as a token of my gratitude…" She said holding out a large pink flower.

Midorikawa looked at it in shock before looking away clenching his fists.

"Is that a Gracidea flower?!" Said some girls from the Midoriko fan club who had randomly popped up to see what was going on. "The one you give someone to show love and gratitude?!" another shouted out.

"I-I-" Momoko stuttered.

"Midorikawa are yo-" I said but when I turned to face him he was already running halfway down the street. "Sorry Momoko, I'll go after him" I said before turning to go after him.

"Yes Kariya-kun go to your love!" Another group of girls had come over this time from the Masakawa fan club.

"Shut up!" I shouted at them before running after Midorikawa.

Midorikawa was fast and we were at the top of the river bank before I got anywhere close to him.

"Midorikawa!" I shouted.

"WHAT?!" He shouted back stopping and turning to face me.

He was really angry for some reason and looked like he could knock down a brick wall.

I was about to say something when something fast came flying towards Midorikawa's head. I instinctively jumped and grabbed Midorikawa causing him to fall down the hill. I held on tightly until we reached the bottom and then let go.

"Kariya why-" He was about to say before some little kids came running towards us.

"Please help us! Those big kids stole our ball and won't give it back!"

I then saw the same guy that were picking on that little girl and that Midorikawa saved me from. Except this time he had brought his friends.

"Aww missed" One of them said picking up the ball that had gone flying and Midorikawa.

"Why did you aim that at Midorikawa?!" I shouted at them.

"Wha-" Midorikawa said still confused.

"Heh think of it as pay back from last time. Now come on kiddies don't you want your ball back?" The leader said.

"Please help!" The kids said hiding behind Midorikawa.

"You'll pay fo- aghh!" I said trying to stand up. It turned out that the fall had hurt me quite a bit.

"Aww looks like you're injured from helping your boyfriend" He said picking me up by the collar "That's what you get for being the hero"

He pulled his fist back ready to punch and I closed my eyes for impact. I then heard a large punch being given but not to me. Instead I had been dropped and caught by someone. I opened my eyes to find Midorikawa holding me. He quickly placed me down.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Yea but I can't fight…" I said feeling useless.

"Don't worry, I'll handle it. You guys look after him ok?" He said looking at the kids who then crowded round me.

"Heh if you two love birds are done then bring it on!" The leader said standing back up and approaching with his group.

"It's funny, I've been learning to control my power but you guys…you guys have caught me on a REALLY bad day…" Midorikawa said also standing up and pulling his sleeves up.

They all charged at once but Midorikawa stayed still until the last minute when he just disappeared and reappeared above giving one of them a hard blow to the head. He then grabbed one of their arms and swung him round hitting the others. One of them tried sneaking up on him but he just disappeared again and popped up behind him, grabbing and twisting his arm. It came down to him and the leader. The leader charged but like the first time they met Midorikawa hit him in multiple places causing him to fall paralysed. Midorikawa then picked him up by the collar and brought him over.

"Kariya…Finnish it" Midorikawa said holding him out to me.

I looked at him for a moment before giving him one large punch knocking him out. Midorikawa tossed him aside and took the ball and gave it back to the kids.

"Thank you mister! You taught them a lesson!" They said before running off.

Midorikawa then came back over to me. "Can you stand?" He said.

I tried standing up but my legs still hurt too much "No…"

"Ok…" He said before picking me up.

"W-What are you?!"

"You can't walk dummy, so I'm carrying you back"

"B-But…"

"Do you want me to leave you here?" He said sarcastically.

"No…"

"Well then put up with it for five minutes until we get back"


End file.
